


A New Life

by Xamier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamier/pseuds/Xamier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was just a simple bookshop manager, but a chance encounter with the Witch of the Waste opens his eyes to the magical world. Determined to find some answers he stumbles upon Howl's Moving Castle. He is employed as the cleaning man and errand runner, but Howl can sense a power within him, a power that just might be able to break his curse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've Angered the Witch!

**Author's Note:**

> **[A/N] I had this amazing idea to make a Harry Potter and Howl's moving Castle cross over! So, here it is! I originally wrote this on fanfiction.net so this is my first time writing here!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: M/M in later chapters. Harry/Howl, Harry's name won't be changed to fit the time line. Completely AU and maybe OOC, Set in the Howl's moving castle world.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: In the beginning chapters I will be using a bit of dialogue from the movie. Do not bitch/complain because I've had enough of that already!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, and I also don't own Howl's Moving Castle, Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki do.**

Harry sighed as he once again received no costumers in his quant little book shop. No one seemed to want to read anymore, they were all too busy gossiping and dressing in the latest fashions. Hell, even a hat shop had more costumers then him! And most of the hats looked absolutely horrid!

His grandfather Dumbledore had left him this shop after he'd set off to war, the poor man still hadn't returned, and Harry doubted he ever would. His father had also been sent out to war and died, and his mother out of grief had killed herself. Leaving their only son all alone in the world. He hated the pitiful looks he would get from others when they learned about his 'tragic past.' Honestly he'd gotten over it years ago, life is life and you really can't change that. You can only change your perspective.

If it weren't for his grandfather he wouldn't be alive this very minute. The Potter family would have died out already. Why? Because, to add insult to injury, the King had taken his inheritance in order to fund his war schemes. He'd taken money from nearly every family that wasn't a noble or aristocrat leaving many families without food or homes. Speaking of the war, rumors were circulating about magic and wizards, they were a bit frightening. Who would be able to defend themselves from people who had control over a power much greater than theirs? No one, that's who!

The rumors about the Witch of the Waste were getting more and more absurd each day, as if such a woman even existed! Harry scoffed; it was an old wives tale. Although the rumors about Howl seemed genuinely truthful, and Harry had to admit that he'd seen a monstrous shape in the mist a few days back. But honestly the imagination of some people! Harry scoffed "As if the Witch of the Waste actually existed, I've no doubt that she just be some barmy old woman."

The sound of the train rumbling by shocked Harry out of his musing, he stood and walked towards the shop's entrance intent on locking up for the night. When he was finished he turned back to his desk and began to organize his papers, that is, until he heard the front door jingle. He swiftly turned and saw a rather large woman in a black dress and fur coat walk in and glance around. Great, just what he needed a snobbish woman with no sense of fashion to come hurdling in his shop and take up his precious sleeping time.

In a tight voice he stated "I'm sorry Ma'am but we've closed already."

The woman ignored him and walked further into the shop, her fur hat blocking half of her face and her jewelry seemingly chocking her fat neck. "What a dirty shop, I've never seen such tacky little books."

The woman raised her head and smugly gazed at Harry "And you're by far the tackiest thing here." Harry bristled and stared straight into her heavily makeup coated blue eyes "I will not stand here and be insulted in my own shop! You will leave now before I kick you out myself." He angrily marched past her and gestured towards the door "The door's over here Ma'am, we're closed". He knew he was being rude, but he would not allow someone to insult him in his own shop! Oh the nerve of the woman! Who did she think she was, the queen? Did she really think she could just waltz right in and insult him without any consequences? Was she that daft?

The woman turned her beady eyes towards him and smirked "Standing up to the Witch of the Waste, that's plucky!" Her mouth curled into a gaping grin, and her eyes turned crazed.Harry gasped "The Witch of the Waste?" Oh boy, he just had to go and insult the most feared Witch in the land. Him and his big mouth...he always knew it'd be the death of him. Just then two black creatures wearing rather eccentric clothing barged into the shop. Harry recoiled and stepped back, wanting to get as far away from the horrid beasts as he could.

A moaning and somewhat cackling sound came from behind him and Harry turned just in time to have the witch faze right through him as if she were a ghost! Harry held himself in a protective manner and dropped to the floor in pain. Oh no this was it! He was going to die now wasn't he? What had she done? Was he poisoned? Cursed? Would he die a slow and painful death?

Before the Witch left she said "The best part of that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it. That'll teach you to hold your tongue." And the door slammed shut behind her.

When Harry finally stood and wandered towards his mirror he immediately noticed several changes in his body, his hair had become waist length and had become ratty while two horns popped out of his forehead, his eyes were an even more shocking emerald, and from his back sprouted two dark feathery wings, each with the wing span two inches longer than his arms.

"What the hell?"

Harry screamed and clutched his head, that witch had given him a demonic appearance! His now razor sharp nails cut into his scalp, causing thick blood to cascade down his arms. He nearly bit his tongue off when he realized that his canines were razor sharp as well!

"Bloody hell this is just a dream isn't it? Yes that's right...just a dream. I must've dozed off at some point...Perhaps I'm hallucinating." He reassured himself.He stumbled around his shop before finally finding the door that led to his room; he was going to sleep no matter what! And hopefully when he woke, it would all be just a dream. When he woke he found that his body still held the demonic appearance, he ranted and screamed for a good half an hour. He eventually sighed and decided to at least get dressed, he got out of his bed before pulling on his emerald jacket over white his button up shirt-his wings had retracted long ago thankfully-, donning his black boots over his trousers, packing some food, and locking the shop again.

He was going to the Waste! He would find that dastardly witch and demand that she undo that horrid spell of hers! How in God's name was he supposed to live a normal life looking like a demon straight out of hell?

As he descended down the stairs across the train tracks he luckily came by some farmers carting some hay. "Would you mind giving me a ride?" He asked. The farmer smiled and asked "Sure, where are you headed?" Luckily he had thought to put some gloves and a hood on before leaving so that he would just look like a very eccentric man instead of a demon. 

Overjoyed at the fact that he wouldn't have to walk as long as he thought Harry replied "Just a bit further north then where you're going." The ride was long, bumpy, and horrible, but it was better than walking the entire way. When he arrived at their farm he found a path heading up into the mountains, he grinned and thanked the farmer for his kindness. "You're crazy if you're doing this young man! There's nothin but witches and wizards out there." The farmer called to his retreating form.

Harry scoffed but thanked the farmer once more. Of course he knew there were dangerous things out there. Only an imbecile would go to the Waste without knowing what they were getting into. What he didn't notice was the farmer whispering harshly to his wife " Didja see his teeth? We've got to tell the constable that there's a demon on the loose."

Harry braved the climb up the mountain but eventually had to rest "Ugh, if only I had a cane or a walking stick, it would make things so much easier." Sure it made him sound old, but his back was practically killing him! He rested his back against a tree and pulled out a canteen of water and a loaf of bread and cheese. He ate sparingly, knowing that this was all he would have for a while. When he was done he relaxed and watched the clouds pass by, he hoped that the Waste wasn't to far from here. His legs were aching and he didn't think he'd make it another couple of hours.

He glanced towards a bush and was surprised to see what seemed like a perfect walking stick jutting out of it! He dashed towards it and began to pull, but the thing just wouldn't seem to budge! He pulled with as much strength as he could muster and out popped a scarecrow!

It stood perfectly on it's own and Harry gasped, this was the strangest scarecrow he'd ever seen, It had a turnip for a head-which someone had crudely drawn a face on-and seemed to be wearing a suit, gloves, and top hat. Not to mention the pipe that somehow managed to stay in its 'mouth'.

"How are you standing on your own like that?" He questioned, giving the scarecrow a good look at once again "Your head's a turnip; that's a bit ridiculous don't you think? Be careful next time will you?"

He clutched his jacket closer around himself and began to walk away, what he did not expect was for the scarecrow to follow him! "Go away! Quit following me!" He yelled to the enchanted scarecrow. But as it neared him he saw that it was carrying a cane. "I'm being serious here! You are really starting to creep me out! Oh lord you're going to kill me aren't you? You plan to beat me bloody with that cane your holding I bet!"

It's hopping stopped for just a moment-as if it were contemplating the sanity of his previous comment- before continuing towards him once more. The scarecrow hopped in front of him and presented the cane. Harry awkwardly took it "Well...um...thank you? If you'd like to do me one more favor you could run off and find me a place to stay."

The scarecrow turned and hopped back down the hill, Harry snickered to himself "That was easier than expected." He didn't want to appear rude or anything but that scarecrow was really disturbing him. At least he got it to leave.

It was night now, and Harry had finally made it to the top of the hill-like mountain. A whirring sound from ahead caught his attention, and he was shocked to see a giant, metal, battleship. "What's a battleship doing here?" he wondered, before continuing on his way. His legs could no longer hold his weight and he collapsed onto the gravel, he sniffed the air and muttered "Someone's got a fire going…" It took a while before it finally clicked "Maybe there's a camp nearby!" He shot up and dashed towards the smell of burning wood and nearly fainted.

There before him stood Howl's Moving Castle! And the scarecrow was hopping right beside it!


	2. Entering the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you guys asked for a better description of Harry, Well he now has waist length black hair that's a unruly and messy. His eyes are almond shaped and emerald. He now has wings, horns, sharp canines and nails. He's still short and basically the same as the books except for the changes the spell caused.
> 
> Also, the whole "The best thing about this spell is that you can't tell anyone about it" is basically the Witch saying that he can't tell anyone that she cursed him and that he can't tell anyone that his appearance was ever different, he will always be seen a being born with a demonic appearance. I hope this cleared a few things up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle.

Harry looked on in awe at the 'castle' before him; it looked nothing like a castle! More like a mechanical monstrosity! It seemed to have bird like legs and a mouth made of steel. Hell, if Harry hadn't known already he would have mistaken it for a beast prowling the area. How did it get it's name as a castle anyways? Whoever started it must have been an idiot.

"You fool! This is not what I meant at all! Are you trying to get me killed by some insane wizard?"

Turnip Head-the elegant name of which he had bestowed upon the scarecrow-was hopping in front of what seemed to be a doorway. Harry assumed that it wanted him to enter, ha! Fat chance of that happening, he may be a bit dense but he wasn't stupid! How the heck was he going to even get over there? At the pace the 'castle' was moving it seemed impossible! But as if reading his mind the castle began to slow, giving him enough time to leap for his life and grab hold of one of the rails surrounding the doorway. Just as he was about to pull open the door he realized something, he had wings! Why the hell hadn't he tried to FLY his way over here?

Harry smacked himself in the head with the cane-which he regretted instantly-and groaned, he was such an idiot! He opened the door and was met with a dreary sight; the entry-way was dark, dusty, and covered in cobwebs. He saw a light at the top of the stairs leading up and decided to take his chances of being caught. They said that Howl ate the hearts of women, where as he was clearly a man. So he figured he had nothing to worry about. He shouted a farewell to the enchanted scarecrow and headed up the ominous stairs to see…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No goblins ready to pounce on him, no enchanted furniture singing songs and mauling him to death. All he saw was a very VERY dirty room with a small fire burning. There were dishes everywhere, some were dirty and others broken. The place was practically covered in dirt and cobwebs and half the decorations were either torn or disgustingly filthy. Harry scoffed, how the hell could anyone live in such a pigsty? Certainly not anyone sane…

He spotted a chair in front of the stone fireplace-which indeed looked very medieval-and decided that he deserved a rest. He sank into the chair and sighed, stretching his sore muscles. The fire seemed to be dimming so Harry groaned at the loss of warmth and stood up to grab something to fuel the flame. He tossed two logs onto the fire and settled back into his comfy wooden chair. "What a dump, this castle is not what I pictured it to look like…"

He cringed when he spotted several spiders descending from the ceiling, gosh this place looked absolutely horrifying! The warmth of the fire was getting him as his eyes began to droop, and he swore he saw two eyes suddenly appear on the fire. He dozed off and basked in the warmth the fire radiated. "I don't envy you boy, that's one bad curse." A voice spoke.

Harry was shocked out of his sleep when the fire decided to have a chat with him! Dear lord was he going mad? "You're going to have a very hard time getting rid of that one." The fire taunted, 'arms' forming from its flames.

Harry's eyes widened "The fire spoke!" he gasped, scooting the chair a bit farther from the talking fire. Oh great, what next? Was the silverware going to sing to him now? "Let me guess, the curse doesn't allow you to talk about it? If I were anyone else I would have mistaken you for a demon. Ha, you really hit the jackpot didn't you?"

Harry raised a brow "Are you a howl?" The flame laughed "No! I am an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer!" it spewed flames from its mouth and chuckled "I just like to do that once in a while."

Harry's expression changed from tired to skeptical "A fire demon? You don't really look the part. I imagined a fire demon to look more...menacing you could say. But since were on the topic of magical things and whatnot, do you think you could remove my curse?"

The flame shrugged as well as a flame could "Maybe, maybe not. Listen; if you can find a way to break the spell that's on me then I'll break the spell that's on you. You got it?"

Harry scowled, suspicious gleaming in his eyes "If you're a demon then how do I know I can trust you? You promise to help me if I help you?" Calcifer looked taken aback "Well, ahhh I don't know boy, demons don't make promises".

Harry stuck his nose in the air and frowned "Then go find someone else. I'd rather not risk burning to death because you didn't keep your word thank you very much."

Calcifer raised his 'arms' in exasperation and whined "Come on boy! Don't you feel sorry for me? That SPELL keeps me STUCK in this castle! And Howl treats me like I'm his slave and burns me up!" Calcifer continued to rant about how horrible Howl was and how pitiful his life was now. Wow, Harry had thought that it wasn't possible to bore someone to sleep. But lo and behold it seems that Calcifer was the master of it. He could hear the demon's words slowly fading away and he knew he'd be asleep soon. "Fine, Fine" he muttered "I'll do it just to shut you up." And with that he practically passed out from exhaustion and boredom.

"Hey…are you even listening to me anymore?" The fire demon desperately attempted to wake the sleeping boy It eventually gave up and sighed "Some big help you're gonna be…"

As he slept the castle moved onward, unaware of the new guest it held…


	3. The Scorch Mark

Harry woke to a gorgeous blond man with the most beautiful ice blue eyes leaning over him, 'this must be a dream' he thought, running his eyes over the man's body. "And just who might you be?" The man asked his voice enchanting to Harry's ears. He blushed furiously "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He outstretched his hand and was delighted when the man grasped it firmly and shook it "Calcifer hired me as basically the housekeeper, and I can see why. No offense but this place really does need to be cleaned."

Howl didn't even bother questioning it or sending the boy away. He was right, his house was a mess and it was starting to get to him. Of course it would get to anyone if you tripped over something that looked like a combination of a rat and a crocodile that had been put in a blender. He'd let the boy stay for now.

The blond smiled "Ah, I see. Well then, I am Howl, Master of this 'castle' and well-known lady killer." He winked at the teen before him and bowed slightly. Right as Harry was about to reply a ridiculous looking old man wearing a cape sped past him and reached for the door handle. The emerald eyed teen finally noticed that there seemed to be a wheel containing four different colors right above the door.

Harry watched as the old man opened the door and greeted yet another old man, they seemed to be discussing something about wizards and Kings and invitations and wars. Harry scoffed; great he was in a house full of loonies! He turned and saw that Howl was apparently hiding out of sight 'How curious' he wondered.

When the old man shut the door Harry was surprised to see him pull off his own face! Beneath it was a young boy, probably no older than ten. He was as much of a ginger as the town hooligan Ronald and had soft doe like brown eyes. He was wearing a puffy white button up underneath a green vest with an orange bow tied at the collar. He wore red leggings with green pants, brown loafers on his feet, and was wearing a blue pouch around his waist.

"Who's this?" The boy inquired, turning curious eyes to Howl "How'd he get in here Master Howl?"

Howl chuckled "Calcifer let him in, says he came from the Waste."

Calcifer sputtered and glared at Howl "I did not! He just wandered in here!" The boy's eyes widened and his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair "He's from the Waste? How do we know he's not a demon or wizard?" Calcifer looked deeply offended "As if I'd let a wizard or demon in here!"

The handsome blond known as Howl decided to butt in right then and there "How about some breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry." Harry jumped from his chair and practically ran at the man "I'll make it!" noticing the curious looks he was receiving he added "I am the new housekeeper now; it's my duty to do these kind of things." He thought that sounded confident, but the clenching of his hands on his pants said another thing.

The blue eyed man raised a brow but nodded in acceptance "Okay then, just try not to burn anything?" As Harry wandered over to the 'kitchen'-which was a pathetic looking corner-a bell rang "It's the Kingsbury door" Calcifer supplied, and the young boy put on his disguise once more and opened it.

Harry spotted a rather extravagant looking man with a ridiculous mustache standing outside the door. The man peered in and asked "Good day, would this be the residence of the Great Wizard Pendragon?" The 'old man' nodded "It is." The man pulled an envelope from his pocket "I bear an invitation from his majesty the King. Please inform Mr. Pendragon that all witches and wizards are required to report for duty at the palace."

"I will inform him right away."

The man nodded, seemingly satisfied, and went towards his automobile, his cape fluttering in the breeze. Harry chanced a glance over and nearly dropped his pan in shock. Where the hell was he? From the doorway he could see a magnificent town full of the richest and most extravagant people and machinery he'd ever seen! The buildings were very Victorian Age and magnificent! He'd never seen such a beautiful place before! "This is the royal city isn't it?" He asked mouth agape.

He received a nod in reply before he placed his attention back onto cooking. The eggs were doing nicely and he couldn't wait to start frying the bacon. He loved the smell, although the taste differed from person to person. He put the kettle on and wondered if anyone else wanted any tea. He inwardly shrugged; he'd just have to find out later. When the eggs were done he separated them onto three different plates and plopped the raw bacon onto the frying pan-which was currently being powered by a temperamental fire demon-.

Just as he was using a spoon to shift the bacon a smooth pale hand latched onto his, Howl turned soft eyes to him and said "Here, let me help." Harry swore that he turned at least five shades of red! He hadn't known that the man was so…touchy feely. "Hand me two more slices of that bacon please." The blond asked "Oh, and help Markl set the table."

Turns out that the young boy's name was Markl, Harry kept that in mind.

He snatched his hand away from the pan and let Howl do the work, passing him the things that he'd asked for before turning towards Markl and grinning "Come on! Let's set the table." These people were being surprisingly hospitable towards him. Oh well, it was hard to find genuinely kind people these days.

In about half an hour everything was all set to go and they situated themselves at the table. "So tell me about yourself Harry." Howl said, genuine interest showing in his eyes. Harry coughed and averted his eyes "Well there's not much to say…I used to work at a Bookshop in a town far off from here, I'm an orphan and an only child. My favourite colour is blue and I enjoy reading."

Markl rudely stood up on his chair and stared at Harry "Were you made fun of because of how you look? I thought you were a demon when I first saw you."

Harry flushed "I…uh…I guess…"

Markl opened his mouth to say more but quickly shut it when he saw the dark look Howl was directing towards him. The atmosphere became very awkward and tense as the trio ate-more like devoured-their meal. The poor boy Markl acted as if he was raised by wolves! Tearing into the bacon with his teeth and scarfing down the eggs.

Howl was thankfully a bit more well-mannered, by that he meant that he at least used silverware…

Howl suddenly locked eyes with him, a disturbing glint shining brightly through his ice blue iris's "What's that you've got in your pocket Harry?" Harry looked at him, a mix of fear and confusion in his eyes "Huh?" he reached over to his pant's pocket and was shocked to see a red piece of paper in it. "What's this?"

Howl looked nearly insane by now "Give it to me." Harry consented and passed the slip of paper to Howl, but as soon as it made contact with his skin black flames spewed from it and burnt strange markings-a shooting star, a heart, and a man like figure- onto the table.

"Scorch marks! Howl can you read them?" Markl gasped, worry evident on his face. Howl's hair began to rise from the magical presence of the mark "This is ancient sorcery, quite powerful too."

Markl leaned forward "It's from the Witch of the Waste?"

Howl nodded and leant towards the mark "You who swallowed a falling star, oh heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me. That can't be good for the table."

The blond raised his hand and lowered it over the mark; he moved the hand slowly over it. Harry gasped, purple-black flames erupted from the mark the more Howl covered it. The green eyed man chanced a look at Howl's face and was surprised, the man was smirking! And not a flirtatious smirk, but a malicious one.

It seemed like Howl was enjoying this!

When Howl removed his hand the mark was gone! Harry inwardly sighed; he just had to get stuck with the psychos didn't he?


End file.
